


Dasz nam szanse?

by Kayka_U



Series: Prompts - Larry [21]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M, prompts
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-05
Updated: 2015-02-05
Packaged: 2018-03-10 15:51:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,523
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3296066
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kayka_U/pseuds/Kayka_U
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>coolkidsdontdance-69: Obydwoje denerwują się randką i przygotowaniem do niej. Chłopacy ich uspokajają. Randka- słodko, słodko, dużoo słodkości. Później ‘po paru’ lampkach wina wracają do apartamentu Harrego i idą do łózka. Rano Louis budzi się wcześniej przypatruje się Harremu i jest przestraszony (podoba mu się), ale ma wątpliwości czy on się podoba Hazzie plus nie chce być w mediach i boi się że Harry pomyśli o Lou, iż chce tylko jego pieniędzy, sławy i ucieka. Hary jest wstrząśnięty kiedy budzi się, a obok niego nikogo nie ma. Harry odwiedza Lou załamany pyta się dlaczego i wyrzuca mu, że jest jak każdy. On natomiast się w nim zakochał od pierwszego wejrzenia. Resztę zostawiam Tobie.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dasz nam szanse?

**Author's Note:**

> Jest to kontynuacja „Harry Styles zakochany!”

\- Zayn – Harry wszedł do salonu, zakładając marynarkę.  
Jego manager siedział na sofie przytulając do siebie swojego chłopaka i szepcząc mu coś do ucha. Harry na ten widok wywrócił oczami. Obiecał sobie, że on i Louis nigdy tacy nie będą. Czekaj…chwila…czy on właśnie pomyślał o sobie i Lou, jako o parze? Przecież praktycznie się nie znają, ich pierwsza randka się jeszcze nie odbyła. Jednak nic nie mógł poradzić na to, że szatyn go oczarował i chciał, aby to wszystko wypaliło i za jakiś czas mógł nazwać Louisa swoim.  
\- Zayn – powtórzył widząc, że brunet dalej jest zaabsorbowany blondynem.  
\- Co? – niechętnie oderwał wzrok od ukochanego i spojrzał na loczka.  
\- Załatwiłeś mi tą rezerwację?  
\- Rezerwację? – zdziwił się mulat.  
\- Prosiłem cię, żebyś załatwił mi rezerwację. Zapomniałeś? – twarz Harry’ego momentalnie pobladła. To miał być idealny wieczór – Zayn jak mogłeś? Co ja teraz powiem Lou? Co ja mam teraz zrobić? Nie mogę odwołać randki, jeszcze pomyśli, że zmieniłem zadanie. Gdzie mam go zabrać?  
\- Spokojnie Harry – Malik i Horan zaczęli chichotać – Żartowałem, załatwiłem ci rezerwację na 20:30.  
\- Nienawidzę cię – wycedził, gromiąc przyjaciela wzrokiem – Wychodzę, jak wrócę ma was tu nie być.  
\- Czy mam przez to zrozumieć, że zamierzasz go tutaj przyprowadzić? – dopytywał się irlandczyk poruszając znacząco brwiami.  
\- W takim razie, nie skorzystamy z twojej propozycji i chętnie tu zaczekamy. Chcemy go poznać.  
\- Ani mi się ważcie, nie chcę was tu spotkać jak wrócę – warknął i wyszedł z mieszkania głośno trzaskając drzwiami.  
*****  
\- Liam, błagam powiedz mi jak wyglądam, ale tak szczerze – jękną pojawiając się ponownie w salonie. To już 5 raz, kiedy się przebrał. Za każdym razem coś mu nie pasowało, a przecież musi wyglądać perfekcyjnie, w końcu idzie na randkę z samym Harrym Stylesem. To ma być idealny wieczór pod każdym względem.  
\- Louis wyglądasz perfekcyjnie, tak jak w każdym stroju, który miałeś na sobie – jęknął Liam.  
\- Tak sądzisz? – stanął przed lustrem w holu i przekrzywiając głowę zaczął się przyglądać swojemu odbiciu. Biała koszula była ukryta pod szarym kardiganem, a czarne jeansy idealnie opinały jego tyłek i uda. Włosy zostawił roztrzepane, tak jak zwykle.  
Po mieszkaniu rozniósł się dźwięk dzwonka.  
\- Tak – Liam stał opierając się o futrynę – Po za tym już i tak nie zdążysz się przebrać.  
Louis z niepokojem spojrzał na drzwi, za którymi zapewne stał Harry, po czym wrócił do swojego odbicia.  
\- Ja znikam, bawcie się dobrze i nie próbuj wracać na noc – zaśmiał się ruszając w głąb salonu.  
\- No wiesz co? – oburzył się, czując jak na jego policzki wkrada się rumieniec. Odpowiedział mu tylko trzask drzwi od pokoju Payne’a.  
Louis odwrócił się podchodząc do drzwi i otwierając je. Za nimi oczywiście stał Harry. Na jego twarzy powstały dołeczki spowodowane szerokim uśmiechem, a zielone oczy błyszczały podekscytowaniem.  
\- Cześć Lou. Wyglądasz niesamowicie – w głosie Stylesa wyczuwalny był podziw.  
\- Hej. Dzięki – nieśmiało odwzajemnił uśmiech.  
\- Gotowy? – szatyn pokiwał głową, wychodząc na korytarz i zamykając za sobą drzwi.  
Loczek wyciągnął dłoń w kierunku Tommo, który spojrzał na nią z zaskoczeniem. Przez chwilę wpatrywał się dłoń Stylesa. Nie spodziewał się tego. Skrępowany chłopak zamierzał zabrać swoją dłoń, ale w ostatniej chwili Louis ukrył swoją mniejszą w jego.  
\- Chodźmy – posłał Lou szeroki uśmiech i pociągnął w stronę windy.  
*****  
\- Witamy panie Styles – usłyszeli gdy podeszli do kontuaru, przy którym stał elegancko ubrany mężczyzna – Stolik już na panów czeka – dodał, wykonując ruch ręką, aby przywołać kelnera. Po chwili obok nich pojawił się młody chłopak, który poprowadził ich do stolika.  
\- Harry, tu jest pięknie – odezwał się, kiedy tylko kelner odszedł zostawiając im karty dań – Niesamowity widok – błękitne tęczówki utkwione były w panoramie Londynu, która rozciągała się za ogromnym oknem.  
\- Cieszę się, że ci się tu podoba – ujął dłoń szatyna, która spoczywała na stoliku.  
Louis odwrócił wzrok od widoku i przeniósł go na ich złączone dłonie, czując jak policzki zaczynają go powili piec.  
\- Uwielbiam tu przychodzić ze względu na widok, dodatkowym plusem jest to, że restauracja znajduje się wysoko, więc nie spotka się tu paparazzi.  
Wieczór minął im na rozmowie i poznawaniu siebie nawzajem. Louis opowiadał o swojej rodzinie, studiach i poszukiwaniach pracy, z kolei Harry zapoznał Lou z tym jak faktycznie wygląda jego życie za kulisami. Oczywiście kolacja nie obyła się bez delikatnych muśnięć swoich rąk i flirtu. Byli oczarowani sobą nawzajem.  
*****  
Wyszli z budynku, w którym mieściła się restauracja i skierowali się w stronę samochodu gwiazdy.  
\- Lou? – zerknął na niższego.  
\- Tak? – podniósł swój wzrok. Jego błękitne oczy błyszczały, odbijając światło latarni, a na twarzy pojawił się szeroki uśmiech.  
\- Może masz ochotę do mnie wpaść?  
\- Bardzo chętnie – pokiwał głową.  
Na twarzy loczka pojawił się uśmiech i przyśpieszył ciągnąc za sobą Louisa.  
*****  
Przekręcił klucz i naciskając klamkę pchnął drzwi. Stanął z boku robiąc miejsce, aby szatyn mógł wejść do środka.  
\- Zapraszam.  
Louis posłusznie wszedł do środka, zatrzymując się przy piosenkarzy, który właśnie zamykał drzwi. Zielonooki z szerokim uśmiechem na ustach odwrócił się w stronę szatyna. Chwycił jego dłoń i poprowadził w stronę salonu.  
\- Masz może ochotę na wino? – weszli do salonu, a Styles zapalił światło.  
\- Jasne.  
\- Świetnie! Rozgość się, a ja…Co wy tu do cholery robicie? – na kanapie leżeli jego obściskujący się przyjaciele. Oderwali się od siebie widząc przybycie Harry’ego i Louisa.  
\- Hej, jak randka? – zapytał wesoło Niall.  
\- Chyba się jeszcze nie skończyła – na twarzy Zayna pojawił się złośliwy uśmiech, kiedy lustrował wzrokiem szatyna, który zaczął się rumienić.  
\- Mówiłem, że ma was tutaj nie być jak wrócę – warknął spoglądając na mulata i jego partnera.  
\- Cześć – Niall podszedł do Lou ciągnąc za sobą bruneta – Jestem Niall, a to mój chłopak Zayn.  
\- Cześć, jestem Louis – przedstawił się.  
\- Świetnie, poznaliście Lou, a teraz wypad – wskazał ręką w kierunku wyjścia.  
\- Dobra, idziemy - burknął irlandczyk - Nie musisz być niemiły. Chcieliśmy tylko poznać twojego chłopaka.  
Zarówno Harry jak i Louis zaczerwienili się na te słowa.  
\- Przepraszam za nich – westchnął, gdy usłyszeli trzask zamykanych drzwi.  
\- Spokojnie, nic się nie stało – podszedł do kanapy, wygodnie się na niej rozsiadając – To co z tym winem?  
*****  
Siedzieli na kanapie, bardzo blisko siebie, wpatrując się w swoje oczy. Na stoliku leżała pusta butelka po winie i kolejna napoczęta.  
\- Dalej w to nie wierzę – westchnął Louis, wyciągając rękę i gładząc policzek loczka.  
\- W co nie wierzysz? – uśmiechnął się delikatnie do szatyna.  
\- Że jesteś prawdziwy, że zaprosiłeś mnie na randkę i teraz siedzę tutaj w twoim mieszkaniu.  
\- Może to ci pomoże – pochylił się nad chłopakiem, przyciskając swoje wargi do jego. Całowali się delikatnie i powoli.  
\- I jak, wierzysz już? – spytał odsuwając się od niego i spoglądając w niebieskie tęczówki.  
\- Nie do końca, spróbuj jeszcze raz – i nie czekając na reakcję Stylesa, wdrapał się na jego kolana ponownie łącząc ich usta.  
Szatyn zarzucił ręce na kark Harry’ego, który swoje dłonie umieścił na jego pośladkach. Polizał dolną wargę Lou, prosząc o dostęp, a kiedy go uzyskał od razy wsunął swój język do ust niższego, drażniąc jego podniebienie. Po chwili zszedł pocałunkami na szczękę starszego zsuwając się na jego szyję, gdzie zatrzymał się na dłużej pracując nad malinką.  
*****  
Obudziły go promienie słoneczne, wpadające przez okno, drażniące jego oczy. Przyjemne ciepło, które otaczało jego ciało, powodowało, że nie miał ochoty otwierać oczu i wychodzić z łóżka. Jednak coś nie dawało mu spokoju, przecież w jego pokoju zawsze rano były zasłonięte rolety, więc skąd słońce? Uchylił powoli powieki rozglądając się po pomieszczeniu i…to nie była jego sypialni. Wspomnienia z ostatniego wieczoru od razu wróciły, a na jego twarz wpłynął szeroki uśmiech. Odwrócił się i to co dawało mu uczucie przyjemnego ciepła, było ciało Harry’ego. Styles spał przyciśnięty do Lou, oplatając jego talię swoim silnym ramieniem. Loczek wyglądał słodko kiedy spał. Jego brązowe loki, były rozrzucone na poduszce, a różowe usta lekko rozchylone. Policzki miał delikatnie zarumienione. To był cudowny widok. Chciałby móc oglądać go takiego codziennie, jednak…czy to było możliwe? W jego głowie pojawiły się wątpliwości. Przecież nie widział co tak naprawdę myśli o nim Harry i czy w ogóle do niego coś czuje. Równie dobrze randka mogła być formą przeprosin, a seks był po prostu wynikiem zbyt dużej ilości wypitego wina. Nie, przecież gdyby to miały być tylko przeprosiny piosenkarz nie zapraszałby go swojego mieszkania. Odwiózł by go od razu po kolacji – tłumaczył sobie starając się uspokoić. Jednak, gdy tylko zniknęły jedne wątpliwości, pojawiły się inne. Jeśli coś z tego wyjdzie, co z dziennikarzami. Louis zdążył już odczuć jak bardzo potrafią być męczący, a kiedy zacząłby się pokazywać z loczkiem mogłoby być jeszcze gorzej. Może i kiedyś by się to uspokoiło, ale ile musiałby czekać? W jego głowie pojawił się jeszcze inny problem, a co jeśli Harry pomyśli, że interesuje się nim dla pieniędzy, że jest z nim bo chłopak jest sławny. Nie zniósłby tego, to złamałoby mu serce. Myśląc teraz o tych wszystkich negatywnych rzeczach, stwierdził, że nie chce być tutaj, kiedy Harry się obudzi. Nie chciał widzieć tego zdezorientowania i poczucia winy na jego twarzy, kiedy uświadomiłby sobie, że to co wydarzyło się w nocy nie powinno mieć miejsca. Bał się, że jego obawy mogłyby się sprawdzić.  
Powoli wysunął się z objęć Harry’ego i zbierając swoje ubrania, zaczął zakładać je na siebie. Ostatni raz zerknął na śpiącego gwiazdora, z bólem i smutkiem w oczach. Po cichu opuścił mieszkanie Stylesa.  
*****  
Rozchylił swoje powieki, odsłaniając zielone oczy. Na jego twarz wpłynął leniwy uśmiech, kiedy przypomniał sobie wydarzenia z poprzedniego dnia. To był naprawdę miły wieczór i niesamowita noc. Lou był niesamowity. Czuł, że ten chłopak był niezwykły i teraz wiedział, że chce aby szatyn został już w jego życiu na stałe. Odwrócił głowę w bok, z nadzieją spotkania tam chłopaka, jednak się rozczarował. Z jego twarzy zniknął uśmiech.  
\- Lou? – wychrypiał, unosząc się na łokciach i rozglądają po sypialni. Nigdzie nie było niebieskookiego, podobnie jak jego ubrań. Czuł jak przez jego ciało przechodzi nieprzyjemny dreszcz i ogrania go panika. Próbując się uspokoić, wmawiając sobie, że równie dobrze Louis może być w kuchni przygotowując dla nich śniadania. Wstał z łóżka i zakładając bokserki, ruszył do salonu.  
\- Louis? – zawołał, ale odpowiedział mu cisza. Przeszukał całe mieszkanie, jednak nigdzie nie było Tommo. Ani jego, ani żadnej wiadomości.  
Poczuł jak do jego oczu cisnął się łzy. Nie rozumiał co takiego zrobił źle, że Louis go zostawił. Myślał, że wszystko było dobrze, że randka mu się podobała, podobnie jak to co wydarzyło się później. Widocznie się mylił, skoro chłopak zostawił go bez żadnej wiadomości. Po raz kolejny został porzucony, jednak jeszcze nigdy nie odczuwał tak wielkiego bólu jak teraz. Co z nim było nie tak?  
Nie. Tym razem tego tak nie zostawi. Musi się dowiedzieć, dlaczego Louis go tak potraktował. Nie odpuści.  
*****  
\- Konic tego Lou, powiedz mi co się dzieje – Liam usiadł na podłodze, opierając się o łóżko i wpatrując się w przyjaciela.  
Od razu po powrocie Lou wpakował się do swojego łóżka, nie przejmując się ściągnięciem ubrań i do tej pory leżał wpatrując się w ścianę. Czuł się źle, tym jak zostawił Harry’ego bez wytłumaczenia. Dodatkowo cały czas po jego głowie krążyły te nie przyjemne myśli.  
\- Nic.  
\- Louis, nie kłam. Wiem, że coś jest nie tak. Co się wczoraj stało? Coś poszło nie tak?  
\- Wszystko było idealne, a nawet lepiej.  
\- Skoro tak, to co się dzieje?  
\- Po prostu… – westchnął podnosząc się by usiąść opierając o ścianę. Po chwili obok niego pojawił się Payne – to nie wypali. Ja i Harry, to nie jest możliwe.  
\- Co ty mówisz?  
\- Liam, nawet nie wiem czy coś dla niego znaczę. Po za tym jak pomyślę o dziennikarzach. Oni nigdy nie dadzą mi spokoju – położył głowę na ramieniu przyjaciela.  
\- Louis, dziennikarze się w końcu znudzą i dadzą ci spokój. Znajdą sobie inną sensację. A co do Harry’ego…na pewno coś jest na rzeczy z jego strony. Gdyby tak nie było, to nie zaprosiłby ciebie na randkę i do swojego domu.  
\- To nic nie znaczy, po za tym…co jeśli on pomyśli, że spotykam się z nim tylko dla pieniędzy.  
\- A dałeś mu powód by tak myślał?  
Szatyn pokręcił przecząco głową.  
\- Więc czym się przejmujesz? Powinieneś skontaktować się z Harrym i to sobie wyjaśnić.  
\- Ale…  
\- Zależy ci na nim?  
\- Tak  
\- W takim razie to zrób.  
Rozmowę przerwało im walenie w drzwi i nieustający dźwięk ich dzwonka.  
\- Co jest? – warknął oburzony Liam, wstając z łóżka i idąc w stronę holu – Idę!  
Otworzył gwałtownie drzwi i zamarł.  
Na korytarzu stał Harry Styles. Na jego twarzy malowała się rozpacz i złość. Czerwone podpuchnięte oczy świadczyły o tym, że płakał.  
\- Jest Louis?  
\- U siebie – odpowiedział zszokowany – Do salonu i drzwi najbliżej okna – wskazał mu drogę, robiąc miejsce, aby mógł przejść. Loczek wbiegł do mieszkania i od razu skierował się w stronę sypialni Louisa.  
Szatyn siedział na łóżku. Nogi miał podciągnięte do siebie i głowę opierał na kolanach. Uniósł ja, kiedy usłyszał jak ktoś gwałtownie otworzył drzwi.  
\- Harry? – był zaskoczony obecnością loczka.  
\- Jak mogłeś Lou? Dlaczego mi to zrobiłeś? – jęknął, czując jak w jego oczach ponownie zbierają się łzy, kiedy tylko ujrzał tego pięknego chłopaka. Tak bardzo chciał szatyna, ale ten go zostawił.  
\- Harry…ja…ja – Louis wstał z łóżka.  
\- Co ty Lou? No co? Myślałem, że jesteś inny niż poprzedni faceci, z którymi miałem styczność. Myślałem, że to wypali, że coś z tego będzie. Jednak się myliłem, zamiast ciebie, rano znalazłem puste łóżko – Styles nie panował nad łzami, które teraz spływał po jego policzkach – To boli Lou. Nie ukrywam, że miałem nadzieję, że z tego wyniknie coś więcej. Że może za jakiś czas będziemy razem, ale ty zniszczyłeś wszystkie moje nadzieje. Dlaczego Louis, dlaczego tak mnie potraktowałeś? Chciałeś się zabawić jak inni, zobaczyć jak to jest się pieprzyć ze słynnym Harrym Stylesem? Tego chciałeś?  
Louis zszokowany wpatrywał się w chłopaka. Nie sądził, że on tak się tym przejmie. Czuł jak po jego policzkach również płynął łzy.  
\- Harry, to nie tak – podszedł do gwiazdora, próbując go dotknąć, jednak ten odepchnął jego dłoń.  
\- Nie dotykaj mnie – odsunął się – Oczarowałeś mnie, a potem skrzywdziłeś. Może to głupio zabrzmi, ale zakochałem się w tobie od pierwszej chwili kiedy spojrzałem w twoje oczy. Pamiętasz, wtedy gdy to wszystko się zaczęło. Potknąłeś się, a ja uchroniłem przed upadkiem. Pamiętasz? Nawet nie wiesz jak byłem szczęśliwy, kiedy mogłem cię ponownie zobaczyć. Kiedy zaprosiłem cię na randkę, a ty się zgodziłeś. Louis czemu wtedy to zrobiłeś, czemu mi nie odmówiłeś. Oszczędziłbyś mi tego bó… - nie dokończył, kiedy poczuł ciepłe wargi na swoich i drobne ciało owijające się dookoła niego. Przez chwilę stał otępiały, jednak po chwili zaczął oddawać pocałunki, obejmując szatyna w tali i mocniej przyciskając do siebie.  
Czuła jak jego serce przyspiesza, w żołądku pojawia się znajome trzepotanie, a przyjemne ciepło ogarnia jego całe ciało.  
\- Też się w tobie zakochałem – Louis odsunął się odrobinę od chłopaka i spojrzał w jego zielone oczy.  
\- Co? – loczek był zaskoczony.  
\- Mówię, że też cię kocham – uśmiechnął się szeroko.  
\- W taki razie dlaczego?  
\- Bałem się – spuścił wzrok, jednak Styles chwycił jego podbródek zmuszając, aby ponownie spojrzał w jego oczy.  
\- Czego Lou?  
\- Nie wiedziałem, czy dla ciebie to coś znaczyło. Bałem się, że ta randka to tylko forma przeprosin. Po za tym…  
\- Po za tym co?  
\- Dziennikarze, mam ich dość i bałem się również, że pomyślisz, że jestem z tobą dla pieniędzy.  
\- Louis nigdy bym tak nie pomyślał, nie dałeś mi ku temu powodu, a co do dziennikarzy. W końcu dadzą spokój, a jak nie to coś wymyślimy.  
Tommo czuł jak się czerwieni pod intensywnym spojrzeniem loczka.  
\- To jak? Dasz nam szanse?  
\- Dam – pokiwał głową.  
Harry poczuł jak wypełnia go szczęście. Pochylił się nad szatynem i ponownie złączył ich usta.


End file.
